


Let me In

by roseey



Series: unlock [3]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Dark World, Infidelity, M/M, Mental Abuse, escort mobster relationship, revenge taking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 03:36:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15476799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roseey/pseuds/roseey
Summary: Jeonghan and Seungcheol hit the roads.





	Let me In

Jeonghan didn't question the mobster, when he was pushed rather unceremoniously into the roaring Limousine, the door gently tapped closed by the guard patrolling the porch, and Seungcheol-like the prince he is, boarded the vehicle with utmost grace, his office blazer hugging his built torso like it held on to his dear life, and the tuft of hair adorning his forehead, graced his sculpted face with a boyish look.

But however, one can't ignore the ice cold nature of the piercing eyes. 

The fragnant filter in the air didn't cultivate any sorts of discomfort, but he felt like he'd rather be anywhere than being here, not under the watchful eyes of a man who's making a shape out of his life which is pretty much uncertain. 

His head tilted to see what's lurking in the shadows, from his peripheral views, and when he got a glimpse of pink pencil skirt, he understood that, this whole arrangement is not just a matter of him and Seungcheol. 

'Hit the roads, make it through a long route' 

The car peddaled forward, and Jeonghan had an urging sense of wanting to meddle with the fine seat belt. 

The silent muffled sound of engine distracted Jeonghan for a while, as he watched the summer trees blending with the beautiful blue sky of April, and he wondered what it' like to be a free guy walking around the town, falling in love with a man of his age and back ground, adopting kids and puppies and have summer vacation every year, to the beach. 

'You're silent' 

Jeonghan slightly jolted at the timbre voice. 

'Oh...' 

'Oh' Seungcheol mirrored.

'I guess-I guess I'm adjusting to the new environment?' Jeonghan said, his voice meek and subdued. The mobster gave him a once over before buying his reason. 

'Of course, take your time' 

The way he said it, didn't mean like it at all. 

His rigid stare remained on him a longer than it should, but the sense of what is right and what is not right doesn't seem to  _set_ well with the Mob Leader, because for one, he has been taught to set his own rules, as they are made by men for their own convenience. Perhaps, the man who did that first had a golden heart and projected his views with a list of amendments. 

'You look really good....' Seungcheol said, 'Is that why your father decided that you belong some where like  _that'_

Jeonghan bit back a whimper, when Seungcheol traced his hand down the other's thighs- both from the tingle and the harsh truth slapped against his face. He always tells himself that it won't bother him anymore, but when Seungcheol asks about it- he can't bear the humiliation. 

'I-I don't know' 

Seungcheol hummed in question, pressing his index finger deep in a spot on his thigh where he made a pretty big mark the last night, which made the escort wince in pain. 

'You said he was fucked up' The mobster stated, eyes clear as crystals. 'What kind of fucked up he is? What did he do to you?' 

Jeonghan turned frantic, the urge to claw his skin after the first time an unknown man left him on his bed for the first time. He looked at Seungcheol, who's stern, rough and anything but gentle- the gentleness he had yearned for so so long. 

'I don't  _know!'_

A back handed slap turned his face to the side, making tears slide down the sculpted face, sensitive skin blooming pink with the treatment it received. In contrary, Seungcheol's still having that composed face, and Jeonghan couldn't figure out why he got slapped out of nowhere. 

The answer comes like this. 

'If you had been this stubborn when your father did shit, you could have had a decent life' 

It's easy for people to say stuff like that, but when you are the receiving end of it, nothing would sound great than escaping this body and live as a puppy with its mother dog. They live a better life than we do, to be honest. 

The car still in a signal, and Jeonghan lets out a ragged breath, feeling like his chest constricting. 

'I want to go...' He said, trying to unlock the car door, but it won't budge. He tries aimlessly, vision blur with emotion and the distant sound of  _don't_  and a hand tugs the lapel of his shirt so hard that he stumbles back on the seat and hits his back with the other's chest. 

The car moves again, and Jeonghan cries, the dead grip on his wrist not sitting well with him. 

_His hands were held together, as hot wax splattered down his spine. The red marks didn't fade away for a fort night. Still, he wasn't kept out of business the entire time._

'Tell me the name, Jeonghan....' Seungcheol said in a whisper. 'I can give you anything you want.....just say me the name' 

Jeonghan stared at him, angling his neck in a weird painful position. But it was worthy, when he saw the shiny glint in Seungcheol's orbs. He asks the same question, like the previous times. 

'Why?' It was a broken sob.

Seungcheol gives him a look of confusion,  _unlike the previous times._

He always had a answer ready on his tongue, like saying that he wants to fuck the living day lights out of him, or just owe him for the favors he does at night, but today- the first morning of them together out, Seungcheol sends him a confused look. 

'Don't you want to see them die, for what they have done to you?' 

Jeonghan wants to say yes, that he wants them to lose their life-but his mind stumbles at the possible idea of why Seungcheol badly wants to avenge him. Could it be that he's using Jeonghan as a tool to get something done. 

'Don't manipulate me, Seungcheol' Jeonghan said, with a bare threat enriching his voice. 'I can't survive to tolerate that' 

The mobster gave him a crestfallen look. 

But it lasts only for a second. 

'What you definitely can tolerate is having your ass back in the same prostitute business, but the only difference being-' He traced a finger over the other's cheek. 'Is having me fuck you before the entirety of the public, wouldn't that be awesome- just a small difference, the service you would render me in the confines of my room will be upgraded to the multiple spot lights of my bar.' 

Jeonghan wanted to clutch his hair out and end his life. He kicks at the car door fruitlessly, his crying out having no effect on the other. 

'I JUST WANNA DIE!' 

That gets a reaction out of Seungcheol. 

'Why would you wanna die baby, when you can kill the one who caused you this misery, Hmmm?' He asked gently, as though he wasn't the triggering factor at all. 

'I-I...They...' Jeonghan stammered. ' They live in Busan' 

Seungcheol smiled, and gone were the ice cold cruelty. 

 

 

Later, they were still in the car- hitting the plain roads. 

Seungcheol's busy talking to someone on the phone- that  _expression_ was back, and Jeonghan, who was awake from the nap he was having, curled up to back away from the other, whimpering to himself when the memories backing to hours before resurfaced. 

He says to himself that he's not weak anymore, but a glimpse of his past makes him vulnerable like a baby chicken.

The mobster caught his movement through the periphery of his vision, and arched his eyebrow- a little frown settling between his eyes, as he talks with words that Jeonghan can't understand, which he thinks that it's supposed to remain that way. 

His eyes roam through the green field on the sides of the road, which soon would become the place of realtor's interest. But his mind slightly drift to a scenario of an alternative universe, where could spend his teenage life with doting parents, achieve his dreams and walk with his head high on the road. 

'Jeonghan' 

The escort turned at the call of his name, the gravel voice of Seungcheol ringing warning bells in his mind. He can't take the abuse of his mind anymore. 

Seungcheol smiled warmly at him, spreading his left arm out. He was still on phone, humming to whatever the other was saying. The mobster nodded his head- beckoning to come close to him, which Jeonghan did like it was a natural thing. 

As soon as he did that, Seungcheol pulled him up so close to him, snuggling him on the side, as he placed a warm kiss on the top of his head. Jeonghan rested his head on the other's chest, waiting for anything sexual to come up, but it didn't. 

Instead a warm hand caressed his arms, and rubbed the tension out of him. 

It was mild yet remarkable. 

 


End file.
